SUMMARY (Core E) The continuous evolution of our understanding of AD and related dementias, development and implementation of novel diagnostic tools, and testing of novel therapeutics coupled with the relatively unique demographics of the potential participants in the UF-MSMC ADRC cohort present multiple educational and outreach opportunities for Core E. Of broader relevance, the large population of AD patients and at-risk elderly in Florida and the existing statewide network of Memory Disorder Clinics, adult day (health) care centers, respite and in-home services, and other community networks, provide a unique opportunity for Florida-wide education and outreach focusing on AD and related dementias. Conceptually, we developed this core with several key concepts in mind: i) support optimized outreach recruitment and retention efforts of the Clinical Core B, ii) provide unique educational opportunities, especially for junior investigators including institutionally supported ADRC fellows, and iii) provide broader community based educational and outreach opportunities. Three aims are proposed that leverage unique strengths of each institution as well as unique networks and tools developed by the Core E Investigators. Aim 1 will support recruitment and retention efforts of the Clinical Core and the brain donations for autopsy and research required for the Neuropathology Core. Aim 2 will leverage existing infrastructure and networks to enhance education and training for the lay community, health and social service professionals and trainees, with special attention to education on issues relevant to Hispanics. Aim 3 will coordinate existing and spearhead new efforts to provide world-class forums for training and education of ADRC participants, professionals and the lay community. Overall, as the major interface between the broader lay and healthcare professional communities and the UF-MSMC ADRC, Core E will carry out multiple activities related to outreach, recruitment and education and of essence to achieve the overall mission of the UF-MSMC ADRC.